


Melt

by BiCaptain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And throughout the whole fic tbh, Damn this is cheesy, He's thirty when he and Genji meet at Overwatch, Lúcio is aged up in this by the way, M/M, This is gay and cheesy please enjoy this pile of sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiCaptain/pseuds/BiCaptain
Summary: Short fanfics and drabbles for gencio week 2016





	1. Day One: First Date/Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of gencio week woooooooo boy. Here's a short fic for the day one prompt, first date/meeting.  
> Anyways, this is gay and I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji had met Lúcio years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gencio week wooooo. Please enjoy this cheesy unedited gay mess.

Genji had met Lúcio years ago, before either of them had joined Overwatch. 

He wasn’t the famous and powerful musician that he was now when they met. Genji was alone, all of his friends either too busy or exhausted to keep their promise of going with Genji to an underground show just outside of Hanamura. He meandered through the leaf-strewn streets, whistling the chorus of an old song he couldn’t remember the words to under the streetlights.

One of the few slow and quiet moments of his life before. It was a memory Genji still took solace in now and again.

The building of the underground show was covered in graffiti and barely holding together. Genji could hear the thumping beat from outside, the vibrations so powerful he believed the building would collapse by the night’s end. That thought had filled him with adrenaline, and he wasted no time in knocking on the steel door, reciting the password, and entering the cacophony of heat and noise.

Lights and bodies and noise pounced on Genji the moment he stepped inside. He was shoved and blinded and his ears rang relentlessly, and Genji smiled and let himself be pushed and pulled by everything and everyone around him. He was pushed near the stage near the night’s end, and it was the first time Genji had a clear view of the musician.

Swathed in waves of changing colors and surrounded by tons upon tons of equipment, the DJ moved gracefully between the equipment, never slowing down, always exactly with the beat. His eyes were closed and his mouth was quirked in the most serene and beautiful smiles Genji had ever seen. He moved effortlessly and calmly, and Genji stood still and stared. The bodies around him still moved, still pushed and pulled at him, but he didn’t let them change his course. He stood rooted to the ground as his heart stopped.

Within minutes, the DJ stopped the music, and Genji shook out of his trance when the music stopped. He was handed a microphone and his cheery boisterous voice graced Genji’s ears. Genji couldn’t remember what he had said. Everything about the man had overwhelmed his senses.

When the DJ finished his speech, Genji found himself pushed all the way back to the entrance by the waves of bodies before he could think to go and talk to the man on the stage. Within what felt like seconds, Genji was outside on the cold autumn night, frozen to the spot outside the heavy steel door. When he came to, he had cursed at himself for letting the man go, and quickly walked home. 

He ignored Hanzo when he tried to lecture Genji and hurried to shut himself in his room. He had dropped into his chair, dragged his hands up and down his face, and wallowed in self-pity for the rest of that night.

That had been ten or eleven years ago. That had been when his largest problems in life were missing the chance to learn the name of a man he found beautiful and enchanting.

When Genji had walked into the main hall of Gibraltar one day and found that man, with the same enchanting smile and the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen, Genji froze. He had never anticipated running into the same man that had haunted his thoughts for months. He was overwhelmed with the strong desire to climb up to the ceiling and hide.

Lena, however, had spotted Genji and waved him over. Genji reluctantly walked over. His limbs felt unbearably heavy. He stopped in front of Lena and the man, his whole body tense and his ears ringing. He couldn’t hear what Lena was saying, but his heart stopped the moment the man turned this small and serene and beautiful smile at him. The man held his hand out and Genji grabbed it through instinct. He wished desperately that his hands could feel.

“Hey, I’m Lúcio. It’s great to meet you!” he said, his voice full of warmth and kindness. His small smile blew into a full and gorgeous grin, and his brown eyes looked straight into Genji’s soul and melted him from the inside out.

Genji wasn’t going to survive.


	2. Day Two: Pets/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio would always describe his childhood as warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Got even gayer oh wow.  
> Please enjoy this unedited and cheesy gay thing.

Whenever Lúcio is asked to describe his childhood, he grins, his eyes squeezed into pleasant slits, and says  _ warm _ .

He thinks of the intense heat that he was born and raised in. The intense Brazilian sun beating on his home, surrounding him in the heavy warm air that he took comfort and solace in. He thinks of his Mamãe’s boisterous laugh, how it filled every corner of his home, how her laugh and her tight embraces could calm him instantly. He thinks of his little brother and little sister. He thinks of how they would crawl into bed with him whenever their Mamãe was working late nights. He thinks of how they felt like furnaces on those hot days and nights, and how he played with them and read to them, tucking them tight into each side of him.

He thinks of the protests he started, how his Mamãe stood shouting and fighting right by his side. He thinks about the hot blood that ran down his body, a violent mixture of his own blood and the blood of Vishkar. He thinks of the warm and soothing hands of his Mamãe patching him and herself up, and the looks of excitement and admiration of his siblings whenever they came back from the protests.

Lúcio misses that warmth. He misses his family and Brazil. He longs for the warmth of his family and the warm Brazilian sun and wind holding him.

His homesickness threatens to overtake him most days in Overwatch. He sits outside on the cliffs of Gibraltar, trying to fool himself into thinking the sun is the one waiting for him in Brazil. It never works.

“You know, sometimes I believe that you’re a lizard with the amount of time you sit in the sun.”

Lúcio’s mouth widens into a goofy grin before he even opens his eyes. He turns his head over his shoulder, staring into the green of Genji’s visor. He pats the patch of dirt beside him, and Genji wastes no time going to Lúcio’s side. He dangles his legs over the edge of the cliff, knocking his legs into Lúcio’s, and wraps his arm around Lúcio’s shoulders, Lúcio’s cheek resting on the smooth metal of Genji’s shoulder.

Genji was always kind to Lúcio, a kindness that Lúcio was drawn toward, but the first time he heard Genji laugh was the first time in weeks that Lúcio felt warmth flow through him again. Genji’s kind and gentle and playful nature gave Lúcio a feeling of  _ home _ , and Lúcio knew that he wanted to hold onto the warmth that Genji shared so willingly with him.

Genji couldn’t replace the warmth Lúcio felt with his family. He never would. Genji was a new warmth for Lúcio, a light that Lúcio he knew he wanted to keep and nurture and protect every time he looked into Genji’s eyes and kissed him.


End file.
